


We All Have a Hunger

by ViaLethe



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Their devotion will reshape the world; this much she knows, even in the depths of the underworld.





	We All Have a Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2015 3 Sentence Ficathon.
> 
> Prompt: _The Mummy, Anck-Su-Namun/Imhotep, devotion_

The cycle turns, and spins, and revolves again. 

Always they have been together, her soul and his, as farmers, soldiers, scholars; as priest and concubine, slaves to a system and a king, victims of a curse intended to cripple the one thing, the _only_ thing that had ever mattered, through all their long lives.

And now, the circle spins once more; his voice calls out to her from a world remade, and it is all, and everything: she is his, and they will never be parted again.


End file.
